Vaksurik
by MrsEliotSpencer
Summary: An ion storm hits the Enterprise and strange things start to happen. Spock and Kirk must now defend the newest member of the crew from everyone, both new and old. How will they deal with her, the feelings they are having about her and the new enemies coming out of the woodworks. S/OC/K
1. Chapter 1

Summary: An ion storm hits the Enterprise and strange things start to happen. Spock and Kirk must now defend the newest member of the crew from everyone, both new and old. How will they deal with her, the feelings they are having about her and the new enemies coming out of the woodworks. S/OC/K

_Speaking Vulcan or is Vulcan_

_**Speaking Vulcan in/is telepathically**_

**Speaking telepathically**

Ch1

The crew of the U.S.S. Enterprise was observing an odd ion cloud in space, since the Nero incident, these things had become top priority. After three continuous days of watching the storm they were ready to leave and return to their mission. The Alpha shift was coming on duty when something interesting happened.

Waves of light began to pulse out of the on storm at an alarming rate. The rings of light were beautiful in their colors, some couldn't even be named. The excited crew watched the light show for an hour before something strange happened.

The storm seemed to implode and a rushing wave of lights swept over the ship without warning. The force of it knocked the Enterprise about and then the ship seemed to die for a moment. Everyone scrambled yelling orders and trying to figure out just what the hell happened.

Before anyone could come up with an answer to the strange phenomenon, the ship went into an automated red alert for an intruder as everything came back online. Kirk and Spock both looked at each other and ran to the turbo lift. Kirk looked at his second in command and was greeted by a raised brow.

"Computer locate the intruder." Spock asked.

"Intruder is currently on deck ten in the Bionics Lab."

"That it is strange," Kirk looked at Spock.

"I agree Captain that is a very illogical given that statistically most intruders try to take over the ship."

Kirk was updated about the ship by Sulu, who he had left in charge, that besides being knocked around and a reboot, everything was fine ship wise. Kirk and Spock were racing through deck ten towards the labs, when they reached the doors leading they were met by Bones.

"What are you doing here Doctor?" Spock questioned as they waited for a security team to arrive.

"What do ya think, I'm here in case medical treatment is needed." Bones replied while grumbling 'pointy-eared bastard' under his breath.

Security arrived before anything more could be said and Kirk, Spock, and Bones rushed into the lab first. At first glance they missed the intruder, Spock flinched in front of Kirk causing the two men to stop. Kirk collided with Spock's back and Bones with his at the sudden stop.

"Spock, what's wrong?"

"Captain something in here is disturbing," Spock answered.

"Well follow it," Kirk said looking around Spock's frozen body. "Maybe it will lead us to the intruder."

Spock nodded in acknowledgement, but the strange presence unnerved him. Spock closed his eyes as he followed the sensation it led him to the very back of the lab, where multiple alien plant species were stored. Kirk and Spock both stopped at one of the last tables and were shocked to see that one sample had escaped its container and grown beyond normal parameters.

The most surprising thing was what the plant seemed to have cocooned a body under the table. Kirk and Spock crouched down to get a closer look at the mostly hidden figure. Darkly colored hair and pale skin peaked out between the vines.

"Bones get over here," Kirk yelled.

Bones rushed over and nearly tripped over the vine covered body. Cursing he joined them around the body and pulled out his tricorder. Bones cursed as he read the scan, it made no since and told that to Kirk and Spock.

"What do you mean Doctor?" Spock asked while moving around to the doctor's side to get a look at the tricorder's readings.

When he looked at the tricorder's results Spock was just as taken aback as the doctor. None of the readings made any since, it seemed as though the intruder's species was unrecorded. Spock moved back over and started to move the vines around trying to get a look at the intruder's face.

As the vines gave way to Spock's Vulcan strength Kirk and Bones gasped at what was revealed. Clearly humanoid, the intruder's facial features were aesthetically pleasing and obviously female. Heart shaped with wide set eyes still closed, a small nose and full pink lips. Luminescent pale skin contrasted with dark hair that shined purple, blue and green under the bright lights.

"My God she's beautiful." Bones stated as he reran his scans. "Whatever she is, she's got a pulse that's slow for humans and her respiration is normal, let's get her out of the vines and into sickbay."

"Agreed Doctor."

Spock started to pull the vines off of the female carefully, he had noticed there were thorns on them when he had moved them earlier surprisingly none had harmed her. Kirk and Bones began to help but quickly got frustrated when they were scratched and began to use phasers to cut the vines. The second it started to cut the female awoke and growled at them, the vines tightening against her.

Spock, Kirk, and Bones were shocked by her reaction thinking the vines were harming her they fired again but the female just started yelling at them in an unknown language. She jumped to her feet as the vines fell away revealing that she was naked.

"_Vaksurik_,"1 Spock said as he looked up at her. Her head turned in his direction and as her strange all black eyes locked with his and Spock felt the pulsing again in his head.

_**Finally someone I can speak to.**_ A female voice filled his mind in Ancient Vulcan.

_**Who are you? Where did you learn Ancient Vulcan? How are you doing this?**_ Spock questioned back.

_**It was not ancient when I last spoke it**__,_ Soft laughter filled Spock's mind**. **_**But I have known it since I was a child on Vulcan. I have had many names but the one that I had last was Valandra.**_(A/N I know barrowed that from Roswell but oh well.) _**My people are telepathic, I can't be the first you've ever met.**___

_**No, it is just disconcerting. Most if the species that are telepathic are known, but we have no record of yours.**_

_**You do but I doubt that anyone has spoken of us in a while. We have become forgotten, turned into myths. **_

Spock looked at the female in front of him more intently, something in her words struck a chord in him. Vulcan did not have many things that were not scientifically based. So few in fact that they were rarely spoken of anymore, but he remembered a book in his father's library about creatures that had once lived on Vulcan. The _pu'a_, Earth had something like them the closes translation that Spock could remember was fairy or fae.

_**You are Pu'a!**_

_**Correct in one try.**_ The laughter returned and Spock had a hard time controlling the shock that he felt.

"Captain," Spock felt that he had to explain what she was. "She says her name is Valandra and that she is a Pu'a or a fairy, as you would call it."

"That's impossible, fairies are not real." Bones yelled in disbelief, while Kirk gaped at her in disbelief.

Looking at the strange naked creature in front of him Kirk looked more closely at her features. Long pointed ears were half hidden by her long waist length hair. Valandra's chin was slightly pointed as well, but from what he remembered fairies were small barely the length of his hand. Valandra was at least 5'6" tall and very curvy.

Valandra nodded her head as they argued about her, she knew that it would be hard for them to believe her, even the Vulcan. Looking around the room she saw many different plants, some from planets she had never before visited. Her people were explores, going all over the universe, long before many other species.

Growing bored with them she walked around the room needing to touch all of the plants, she did not know how long she had been stuck in the ion storm and without plants and earth she felt weak.

It took a little while for the men to notice her absence as they had been very heated in their arguing, but when they did they quickly became curious to her actions. Valandra walked through the rows of plants, stopping to touch, smell, and talk to them all in her people's language. To the men it sounded beautiful, song like with lyrical highs and lows.

"What are you doing?" Kirk asked as he watched her stand back up.

**What do you think?** Valandra had broadcasted to all of them. **I am weaken from being in that storm and I am getting to know these little guys. By the way what year is it, I would like to go home if it's possible?**

"It is stardate 2258.42." Spock answered aloud.

**You mean the year is 2258?** When Spock nods Valandra grabs onto the closest table in shock. **That means I've been trapped in that storm for over 200 YEARS!**

The three men flinched when she yelled it seemed to echo off their skulls and bounce back around in their minds. Spock who was more use to telepathic communication recovered first and watched as the plants around Valandra withered in her anger.

Translation:

_Vaksurik_- Vulcan- Beautiful

A/N: Is it worth continuing? Please let me know.


	2. AN Poll for a new title

Hey, I can't help but realize the name of this story sucks and I'd like to hear what anyone would think is better. Some of the names I first came up with are horrible and corny. So if you have a better idea let me know and the by the time I put up the newest chapter I'll give all the acknowledgement to the winer.

Sincerely Mrs. Eliot Spencer


End file.
